


Extra Credits

by DirtyComputer



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Age Difference, Bikinis, Creampie, F/M, OC, Thighjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyComputer/pseuds/DirtyComputer
Summary: After Ann falls behind in your class, she puts in the work for a better grade.
Relationships: Takamaki Ann/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Extra Credits

Piercing blue eyes with a mouth slightly agape. Platinum blonde hair cascading down her shoulders and leading the eye to her creamy skin. A modest breast hugged tight by a flowery bikini top. Down to a thin, perfectly toned midriff. You lingered on it, wondering why in the world you haven’t been able to wrap your arms around it already.

Down further past her belly button lead you to the matching bikini bottoms. They hid exactly what they were supposed to hide and little else. Her hands were placed behind her back in a way that drew your eyes toward her hips and the way they curved into an ever so puffy pair of thighs. 

Your eyes stopped there as you rubbed at the bulge in your slacks and licked your lips. The school day was at it’s end and the teacher’s office was empty. Optimal time for a little stress relief after a long day lecturing inattentive students. 

It turned out one such student was the perfect candidate to help with all that. You scrolled over to her name: “Ann Takamaki” and clicked. You scrolled through the profile filled to the brim with pictures of her posing in various outfits. She was a far cry from your smartest or most attentive student, so it was a good thing she had an amateur model gig going on the side. 

It was clearly good for you as you burned the afternoon reaping the benefits. She wanted to be looked at, so why not oblige her?

You scrolled through at last until you settled on another photo from the same set. This time her back was turned to the camera and her hair was tied back up, revealing the pale skin of her back covered only by the thin fabrics of the swimsuit. 

You glanced at her playful smirk only briefly before your eyes darted down, glued to a skinny ass and a matching pair of thighs as you stroked yourself through your slacks. All you could think about was snatching the swimsuit off of her, digging your hands into her creamy hips an-

“Excuse me, sir?”

You snapped out of your fantasy as reality fizzed back into view. At the other end of the office the object of your sick little self care session sat in the doorway. Ann stood before you in the standard school button up and skirt, closing the door you didn’t even hear open behind her. 

“Miss Takamaki.” You choked out, clearing your throat and counting your lucky stars you didn’t take your pants off yet. 

“I’m glad I caught you before you left.” She giggled, taking a pigtail in her hand and twirling “And...alone.”

You didn’t notice the top of her shirt was unbuttoned until she closed the distance between you and bent over, pressing her hands against your desk. You swallowed, pulse thumping as you noticed the hint of a flowery pattern beneath a button up.

You snapped back into reality, glancing up to meet her playful smirk.

“I’ll just cut to the chase.” She chirped, snapping a button on her shirt free.

“You know…” She continued talking as she slowly unthreaded one button after another. “My grades aren’t the best. I’m a really busy girl, so I was hoping for some...alternative assignments to make up for it.”

She slowly peeled away the thin layers of her summer uniform, the shirt popping open and spoiling the swimsuit underneath. 

“You seemed to like this little number.” She teased, winking.

Your words were caught in your throat. There Ann Takamaki stood, peeling away her school uniform to reveal the exact same bikini you’d been drooling over her in. You felt like you could explode in your pants watching her put a thumb in her skirt and step out of it. 

She stood before you, arousal shining through her flushed expression as she grinned and bit her lip. It was even better than any picture.

There was only one thing in your mind that caused hesitation: How did she know? How did she know exactly which bikini pictures you’d been worshipping all year?

She seemed to understand the confusion without saying anything. “You need to..be careful about liking people’s old pictures on accident, professor.”

Your stomach dropped. For once something had broken through the sheer fog of arousal and sent your mind into a panic. Who else could have seen? Was word spreading around the school? “I didn’t..realize, I-”

“It’s okay, I made the likes private.” Ann said with an innocent smile as she turned and took a seat on his desk. Her bubble butt squished against the hardwood, reminding you of why she was here.“But other girls might not be so kind, y’know? I hope I’m the only one you got fat fingered for.” 

Your heart rate began to slow down again. Ann seemed to have put a lid on it before it got anywhere and she was really the only girl you spent any of your time leering at, hard as that was to believe. 

“Cause if not, who knows what a girl could do with that kinda leverage?” Ann giggled, suddenly throwing her back over your desk and draping her arm across her forehead. “Oh, that creepy old pervert. He’s drooling over his female students in bikinis like fresh meat. Won’t somebody get admin involved..?”

You watched as she very deliberately stretched herself across your desk, lips incredibly close to your chin. You traced the shape of her body with your eyes, starting with her neck and working all the way down her modest chest. Her tight, milky tummy would have been enough to make you ruin a pair of pants like a good day, but the thin bikini bottom hardly kept anything around her thighs a secret. . 

“I thought you were just a model, but you’re an excellent actress too, Miss Takamaki.” You seethed. 

“I’m good at a lot of things.” She said, hopping off the desk and strutting confidently around to get closer to you. 

“I hope so, for your sake.” You muttered thoughtlessly. Her face lit up, and you kicked yourself. This was escalating beyond your control.

She smirked, smoothly taking a seat in your lap and wrapping her arms around your shoulders. “Oh? Why don’t you start by telling me what you have in mind, teach? As long as you play along...”

She leaned in until she was practically kissing your ear, her voice turning into a thin airy whisper. “This can go however you want.”

Your mind scrambled as she gave you a long, passionate kiss. She made sure to press  
hard against the boner in your pants for good measure, riding you like a toy and giving you that first taste of the pleasure you craved.

She pulled away, staring at you expectantly. “Well?”

“So…” You sigh. “This is kind of weird.” 

\---

Her soft thighs hugged your member, the friction between them sending waves of pleasure through your loins. The two of you were wrapped in an awkward embrace, her bare back pressed against the fabric of your clothes as she rubbed you off with her thighs. You grunted and groaned, groping and squeezing every part of her you’d been dreaming of 15 minutes ago.

Your breath was shaken and labored as the pleasure rocked your system. Dull slaps echoed throughout the office as your thighs collided with hers in a frantic, thirsty dance. You groped her, squeezing her chest through the fabric and relishing the little squeaks and moans as you buried your face in her hair and took in a deep breath. 

Ann didn’t seem to know how to react to you humping her like a dog in heat. Her eyebrow raised at your request, but it was nothing compared to the expression she made when she got a look at your cock at full mast. She obliged, turning and spreading her legs ever so slightly so you could slot yourself in. If her hums and the sweat on her brow weren’t enough of a clue, the dampness you felt when you reached into her bottoms to rub her clit was all you needed to know she was into it. She gyrated awkwardly against you, struggling to keep rhythm between your haphazard thrusts and her own arousal.

You let out a long, low grunt and wrapped your arms around her. You rode through your climax with three hard thrusts, Ann gasping with each one as your seed audibly hit the office floor. The two of you relaxed your muscles, leaning up against the desk behind you as the half American girl turned around to kiss you on the lips. You could feel your chest rupture even if you knew she had something to gain from the affair. 

She smirked. “So what’s my score looking like right now?”

You hesitated. You hadn’t even begun to argue terms. You were silent for a moment as a devious idea formed. 

“Every time you make me cum, I’ll slip in an extra 10%.”

Her mouth flattened into a cute pout. “I don’t know what that means. Why do you think I’m here?”

You sighed. “Surely you can count to three.” Her eyes lit up again. 

“That’ll be easy for a wound up old man like you.” She bragged.

“Yeah?” You whispered. “Let’s see if I can’t wear you out first.”

You grabbed her hips, turning and shoving her against the desk.. She kicked herself back and scooted onto the top as you greedily reached around her to untie her bikini. The second her breasts were free you latched onto one, sending her into a tailspin as you pinned her down on your desk in one smooth motion. Her beautifully shrill moans told you that she was yours now. 

You couldn’t wait anymore. You pulled away just long enough to scramble up onto the desk with her, making her squeak in surprise.

“Hope you don’t mind a mess.” Ann said with a grin as she lifted her legs in the air by her milky thighs. Even through the bikini bottom, you could tell she was soaked. The question of how into this she really was faded immediately and was replaced with full blown arousal. You gripped your prick in your hand, slapping it against the thin fabric covering her pussy. 

“I’ve been looking for a mess.” You whispered.

\--

You could only feel Anne now as you grunted and groaned into her hair, eyes shut as you felt her tight little snatch grip you. She was being pressed into the desk by your weight, legs high in the air and bikini bottom pulled to the side as you audibly ravaged her. Spunk from the previous rounds dribbled out onto your desk with every thrust. Neither of you seemed to have any regard for the mess being made as you clutched each-other for dear life. 

Anne’s moans were more like sharp and careless screams as she dug her nails into you and howled into your ear. You could feel her clutch around your nethers as she squirted again, jerking and squeaking out of pure ecstasy. She hummed, burying her face into you and making your ride all that much sweeter as you slid in and out of her tight grip.

The slapping of skin echoed throughout the room as the two continued their coupling completely taken out of the world around them. Apathetic toward the setting sun or the wayward students and staff that were likely to hear such loud, careless fucking. All you cared about was that inevitable, rapidly approaching sweet release.

You grunted, your hips quivering as you shot what had to be your final load into the little model, letting out a harsh grunt as she gyrated against you. She milked every single drop out of your sweaty, swollen balls with an eager hummm. You rode the waves of the climax together, pulling apart for just long enough to line up a sloppy kiss to top off the affair.

You pulled off of each other, your fluids sticky fluids making the process awkward as you hopped down from the desk. You were sure that if it had taken any more it would have given out under your weight.

Ann sat up, assessing the damage between her legs. Your eyes traced down yourself to see a puddle of white that covered her snatch and thighs, pooling and dribbling off the desk.

“That was….I lost count, but I have an A now, right?”

You let out a half-hearted chuckle. “Whatever you want.” You breathed as you moved to pick your clothes up off the floor. 

Ann let out a sigh of relief as she laid back down on the desk, staring up at the ceiling. “Thank god. I’m gonna be so fucking sore tomorrow…”

You watched her as you slipped your boxers and slacks back on, sweat and spunk rolling down her bare form as her modest chest slowly rose and fell. Her legs were spread, one heel parched onto the desk and the other dangling off the edge. Even now, droplets of seed rolled out of her stretched out snatch and onto the floor. The sight alone would have been worth an A, but the memory you had to go along with it…

You swallowed. You couldn’t let it end here.

“How about...you and I work together more often after school, miss Takamaki? Tutoring sessions to make sure you stay on top of things. I wouldn’t want you to fall behind again.”

He looked up at Ann and was met with a bemused expression. “You could at least be up front about it, pervert.”

It was worth a shot. 

She finally sat up and stretched her lithe body, letting the seed ooze out of her. “Maybe we can work something out next time I need some extra help.”

“Sure.” You breathed a little too quickly before cursing to yourself mentally. Way too eager. You’d be wrapped around her finger in a month at this rate. 

You looked around for your pants only to turn and see her fishing through your pocket. She pulled out your phone and fumbled with it for a bit before lifting it above her and posing for the camera’s flash. A teasing one with her hands covering her breast and her legs closed. A cuter one with her throwing out the peace sign, and one with her legs spread, the mess you made of her on display. 

You were snapped out of your trance when she tossed the pants your way. The phone came next. 

“Should keep you occupied until then.” She giggled.


End file.
